bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Family Reunion? Holy Crab!
Plot Hilary sends Gil,Oona,Deema,Zach and Leah to the big top.Then Hilary sends Molly and the Genies to a family reunion. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Keke Palmer as Lucille # Rebecca Shoichet as Gina Transcript Prologue/Hilary's Big Accident (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall throwing rings at the ring toss.) * Me: "Wow.What a throw.Oh hi.Guess what.Holly McBride is having a family reunion.There will be a circus tent and lots of fun." * Alan: "They have a circus for their family reunions." * Me: "Maybe." (Suddenly the room started to go a little black.) * Me: "The bulb needs tightening but I need to get the ladder out before I..." (Alan jumps to the ceiling and fixes the lightbulb then gets back down.) * Me: “Wow.” * Alan: “Ta Da.” * Me: ”Okay.Not bad.But it can hold a famous guest for Holly McBride's Family Reunion.You guys just watch me do some karate chop dance moves in that fence in the yard." * Gabriela: "Hilary.Careful.You're going to have an..." * Me: "Check it out." (Hilary absently crashes outside.) * Me: “Ow.Ow.” * Gabriela: "Accident." * Me: "Okay.Not good." * Alan: "Hang on Hilary.I'm dialling the number right away." * Me: "Call my doctor.Now." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.) The Episode Begins *Me: (Voiceover)”Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema,The two who loves granting three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who love going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.And the self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly.” (The guppies are now in their seats.) *Me: “Hello and welcome to Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where the Action is definitely to the Maxion.” *All: “What happened Hilary.What happen to you.” *Me: “It may have seen like I was doing circus performances like never before in a fancy dress to show off to my assistants.But that’s exactly what I was doing.” *Deema: “You’re showing off to your assistants.” *Me: “Yes.And that’s not even the worst part.Holly McBride from next door saw the whole thing.Where’s a neighbor when you need one.Oh boy.Anybody here afraid to stick the landing.” (Gil raised his hand.) *All: “Alright Gil.” *Gil: “I’m scared of sticking a landing.” *Me: “Gil what story of landings.No interested in them huh.” *Gil: “Ever since we’re on an adventure to save Rupert.I got scared of sticking the landing.But luckily with Oona to help me.Everything turned out fine.” *Me: “That’s great.Anyway have you ever been afraid to stick a landing after a Circus Performance Like Never Before.” *Gil: “I doubt it.Why.” *Me: “Because it brings us to Challenge #1.” *All: “Yeah.Alright.” *Me: “This is Lucille.She‘ll helps you perform at the circus.Everything you need to know is in that mailbox so Gil,Oona,Deema,Zach and Leah.Go For It.” *All: “Let’s go.” (Oona got the instructions from the mailbox.) *All: “Bye Guys.” *Me: “Have fun.” (Gil,Oona,Deema,Zach and Leah left Studio GSCH.) *Me: “Okay.Now we move on to Challenge #2.” *All: (Cheering). *Me: “I need three of you to go to a Family Reunion.You’ll be meeting up with Gina.There are some cards.Molly if you would are in the mailbox.” (Molly took out the cards from the mailbox.) *Me: “Okay.I have a trick question.The question is who goes and who stays.The answer is on the inside of the cards.Okay open the cards and you’ll find the results.” *Glimmer: “I got something.” *Chloe: “Me too.” *Molly: “Oh Me Three.” *Me: “Your instructions are on the cards.So Go For It.” *All: “Bye Guys.” *Me: “Have fun.” (Molly and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) *Me: “Okay.I guess it’s just us here.” *Goby: “Yep.” *Nonny: “Indeed.” *Me: “We’re gonna have a spectacular time today because as determined by the Getter 5000.Nonny and Goby are staying behind the Studio this week.But They’ll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don’t forget we have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.And even though sticking the landing gives me quite a scare.Let’s get the latest on Gil,Oona,Deema,Zach and Leah in Challenge #1.” Let The Challenges Begin (Meanwhile the guppies are on the path to the Big Top.) *Gil: “Okay.Here we are.Let’s go.” *Oona: “Hope things go great since Hilary send us to the Big Top.” (They stopped near a canyon.) *Gil: “Whoa.A canyon.” *Leah: “I think the Big Top is on the other side of this canyon.” *Zach: “How do we get across.” *Me: “Any ideas.” (Deema sees a rope dangling.) *Deema: “I see how.We’ll swing across.” *Me: “Did Deema said that they’re swinging across a canyon.” *Deema: “I’ll go first.” *Gil: “Oh Gosh.I can’t look.” *Deema: “One,Two,Three.” (Deema swings herself over the canyon.) *Deema: “It’s easy c’mon.” *Gil: “Did she make it.” *Me: “Yes Gil.” *Alan: “Wow.It’s like the Flying Trapeze.” *Me: “You’re up next Zach and Leah.” *Zach: “We’re gonna do this Together.” *Leah: “Exactly.” *Me: “Looks like Zach and Leah are still swinging together.” *Gil: “Uh Zach.Uh Leah.” *Both: “One,Two,Three.Go.” (Zach and Leah swung themselves over to Deema.) *Both: “Whee.Yeah.” (Zach and Leah landed on the ground.) *Both: “Ta-Da.” *All: “Yeah.Whoo-Hoo.Awesome.Alright.That was so cool.That was awesome.That was amazing.” *Me: “Go For It Oona.” *Gil: “Uh Oona.You’re supposed to be the practical one.” *Oona: “Okay.Here I Go.” (Oona swings herself over to the other Guppy Scouts.) *Gil: “Hello.Guys.” *Zach: “Uh Oh.” *Leah: “We forgot Gil.” *Me: “How could they ever forget Gil.” *Gil: “Looks like I‘ll have to find my own way across.” (He swam to a log as a bridge.) *Gil: “I can go across the lawn.If I can just...” *Me: “Uh is Gil looking a little nervous today.” *Gil: “Oh no.I was born close to the ground and I’ll stay close to the ground.Thank you very much.” *Me: “Oh Gosh.Looks like he’s going across.” (Gil swam on the ground of the canyon.) *Gil: “See Hilary.I’m going across.No problem.Whoa.Water.Okay.I’m up.I’m out.It’s cool.” *Me: “Good for you Gil.Now time to celebrate the family reunion with Molly and the Genies.” (Meanwhile Molly and the Genies arrived at Gina’s Family Reunion.) *Molly: “Hi are you Gina.” *Me: “They found Gina.” *Gina: “You must be Molly and the Genies.Glimmer and Chloe.Hilary told me you guys we’re coming.” *Me: “Gina’s always in the mood for fun at a family reunion.” *Gabriela: “She sure is.” *Alan: “Indeed she is.” *Molly: “Is there anything we can do to help.” *Gina: “Well.At a Family Reunion we often get things ready before the party starts.” *Molly: “Like What.” *Gina: “Well.We set up the decorations.Get ready and stuff like that.But Before we can go to the storage room.Hilary gave me this.” *Molly: “A key.Perfect.” (Meanwhile with Gil,Oona,Zach,Leah and Deema.) *Gil: “Hi.Are you Lucille.” *Lucille: “I am.” *Hilary: “There’s Lucille.They found her.” * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall